Shai Kyuti
This character is WIP(Working in proggres) Appearance Shai has pink hair, same with the eyes, and pale skin. Relationships Yuno Gasai: Shai is cousins with Yuno Gasai. Shai and Yuno act like best friends. Shai does not know about Yuno's killing side. Family: 'Her little sister, Paruka, can get annoying, but they get along fine. Shai's father s very aggressive. Her father beats Paruka and Shai. '''Taro Yamada:'Shai used to have a crush on Taro, but now, they are rivals. 'Saki Miyu:'Shai's friend. They get along pretty well. 'Ryuseki Koki:'Shai's best friend and crush. Ryuseki does know about her feelings. Shai plans to confess at the end of the school year. Backstory Shai's mother died of cancer when Shai was 3 years old. Shai's father, Genko, is really aggressive. Shai and her little sister,Paruka, ran away. The two sisters found another family who paid for education at Akedemi High School. Dialogue "What's up with you?" -Sees a student insane "No way...is that a ______? I dont think you're allowed to bring that to school..." - Sees a student armed with a weapon. "Please tell me that's paint..." -Sees a student bloody "Oh My GOD! Y-you killed him/her! -Sees a student killing another student. "Why are you doing this?" -kidnapped 100% sanity "I'll do anything/kill me already/I want to die -kidnapped 0% sanity Routine 7:10 Goes to her locker 7:15 Gossip 7:30 Goes to the art club and draws. 8:00 Goes to class 1:00 Eats lunch 100 Questions *'''Please tell us your name. ' '''My name is Shai Sakura Kyuti *'When is your birthday?' ' ' January 25 (I like chocolate cake *winks* *'Your blood type?' ' ' A *'Please tell us your three sizes?' ' I dont know what that means but I'll answer soon. *'''Tell us about your family composition. *'What's your occupation?' ' ' School Girl at Akedemi High *'Your favourite food?' ' '''Fried shrimp' *'''Favourite animal? Panda *'Favourite subject?' Art *'Dislike subject?' ' Math *'Is there a boy you've been thinking about?' ' ' I've been thinking about Ryuseki Koki a lot lately... *''' '''Do you enjoy school? ' '''Of course! I love seeing my friends and going to art club *'Are you in any school clubs?''' ' Art club *'What's your motto?' ' "Never give up" *'Your special skill' ' Drawing *'Tell us about your treasure?' *'Describe yourself in a single word?' ' '''Artistic *'Your forte?' *'Your shortcomings?' *'Places in your memories?' *'What is your favourite drink?' '' Diet Coke *'How good can you swim?' I don't like swimming *'Your timing in 50-meter race?' *'Your hobby or obsession?' *'Disliked food?' *'Anything you want most currently?' *'Afraid of heights?' *'Dislike thunder?' *'Rainy or sunny?' *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?' *What do you eat for breakfast?' *'Do you believe in ghosts?' *'Can you play any musical instruments?' *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type?' *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters?' *'Do you have a cellphone?' * *'How long is your commute to school?' *'Do you have more friends than most?' *'Your favourite sports?' *'How good can you cook?' *'Favourite colours?' *'Anything you can never forgive?' ' I will never forgive someone if they tell my secrets to others *'How tall are you?' ' 5'1' *'Shoe size?' *'Your dreams?' *'Do you have any marriage desires?' *'Do you dislike hot drinks?' *'Do you like bitter coffee?' *'Bed time?' *'Wake up time? '. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person?' *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate?' *'Do you have any tips on losing weight?' *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like?' *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm.' *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately.' *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.' *'What's the name of your school anthem?' *'What's your favourite flower?' *'What's your favourite saying?' *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase?' *'What comes to mind when you think about spring?' *'And summer?' *'What about fall?' *'And then the winter?' *'If you had a time machine, where would you go?' *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more?' *'What's your allowance?' *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you.' *'What are your hobbies?' *'Tell us your weight.' *'What are you capable of?' *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' ' A guy named Riku Soma did but, I turned him down. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?' *'Tell us about your daily routine.' *'What is something you always carry with you?' *'Western food? Japanese food?' *'How do you commute to school?' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?' *'Where are you living right now?' *'What kind of place is it?' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' *'Do you like roller coasters?' *'How's your eyesight?' *'What's your favourite holiday?' *'What job do you have in school?' *'What do you do in your freetime?' *'How long do you study every day?' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?' *'What do you do on the weekends?' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' *'Are the school rules really strict?' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' *'How many friends do you have?' *'Do you take any detours when you go home?' *'Are you interested in any actors?' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?' Trivia *Shai does not have the heart to kill someone. If Shai killed someone, She will turn herself in for the police. * Category:WIP Category:Females Category:OCs